First Visit Home
by ThoseRustedPipes
Summary: Kurt has every last detail of his first visit home from New York planned. Then nothing works out the way he had hoped. One shot.


**I don't own Glee or La Roux or really anything worth owning.**

* * *

It was difficult to say whether Kurt was more excited or exhausted.

This was the first day of his first visit back home to see Blaine since he left for New York to attend college for fashion design. He had originally planned to have Blaine come up and stay with him or to go back to Lima on the weekends, but it had never panned out. Not for lack of trying, however. The first weekend he was still unpacking in his tiny apartment and didn't have anything ready for anyone to visit, let alone Blaine. Then he had so much studying to do and samples to make and sketches to draw, only to crumple them up and start anew nearly every time.

Blaine was busy as well. He had taken over as the lead male vocalist for the New Directions and had to prepare for Regionals. He was also helping Tina with the costuming and was Mr. Shuester's go-to guy for help with choreography. He was so glad he hadn't tried to take over for Rachel and Finn as one of the co-presidents of the glee club. Instead, he happily let Artie and Tina take the lead on that front. He didn't think he'd be able to handle that much responsibility on top of all of his advanced senior classes and everything he was doing for glee.

On the one weekend before mid-terms for both Kurt and Blaine that Kurt would be able to make the long trip back to Ohio, Blaine had come down with the flu and didn't want his boyfriend to see him sweating out a fever while simultaneously puking his guts out every hour on the hour.

Though they had been able to Skype every night as promised, this was their first time to see each other since school started. It had taken until late October for everything to work out for both parties, but Kurt was determined to make it worth the wait. He had everything planned out. Starting with today.

He took the 4:55 a.m. train to Lima, meaning he had to get up at 2:30 in order to get his perfected outfits packed, his morning moisturizing routine out of the way, and make it to the station by 4:30 to get his ticket. Then there was the unbelievably long trip to Columbus, where Blaine's mom would be waiting to drive him back to Lima and back to Blaine's waiting arms. If everything went well, it would take him about 11 hours all together. He would have to sleep on the train because he had already arranged dinner for his beautiful boyfriend and himself and Breadsticks. Then they would go see that horrible-sounding new Adam Sandler movie – _Blaine liked him, though Kurt couldn't begin to fathom why_ – at 9. After the movie, Blaine would drive them to Kurt's house to spend the night, ahem, _cuddling_.

Unfortunately, Kurt hadn't taken into account the possibility that he might have a huge project due the following Tuesday. He had planned on staying in Lima Friday through Monday, leaving Monday morning so he would back in time to get settled and go to bed before class resumed the next day. He hadn't seen Blaine for too long for him to even consider trying to reschedule. It wouldn't be fair to his boyfriend, who never complained, but Kurt knew he was struggling with the long distance between the two of them.

So instead of going to bed at 8 like he had planned, Kurt stayed up all night finishing his project. He had never sewn so fast in his entire life. By the time he was finally done, it was 3:17 and his fingers were cramping up so much he could barely rub the moisturizer onto his face. He hurriedly stuffed his beautiful weekend outfits into a duffel bag and ran out the door to catch a cab to the station. Once on the train, Kurt quickly staked out his territory and repacked his bag to ensure that none of his designer jackets would wrinkle during the long journey back home.

Kurt figured that surely no one would be on the train at 5 o'clock in the morning and that he'd be able to sleep most of the nine hour ride back to Ohio. He had no such luck. A rather overweight and apparently horribly lonely woman in her early 50s was already on the train when Kurt got to his seat. Though they were the only two in that particular car, the woman, Janis, as she introduced herself, decided that what Kurt really needed for the ENTIRE TRIP to Ohio was someone to talk to him about her eight cats and point to things out the window. "Hey! Look! It's a cow! Ooh! Did you see that water tower? Oh my gosh! A completely empty field! Can you believe it?"

Kurt tried to tune her out, he really did, but he had forgotten to charge his iPhone overnight like he originally planned and really needed to conserve the piddling remains of his battery for calling Blaine's mom once he arrived in Columbus. So instead of sleeping or even listening to music, Kurt listened to Janis's running commentary for the entirety of the train ride.

Finally, Kurt reached his stop and extricated himself from around Janis's girth. It was just after 2 p.m., meaning that Kurt had been awake for about 30 hours on end. He felt like he had been hit by a bus, then steamrollered, then left out in the sun for days, then steamrollered again. Or hung-over.

Angelica Anderson was waiting for her son's boyfriend just outside the station. Though Kurt desperately wanted to sleep, he thought it would be incredibly rude to just ignore Blaine's mom for the entire ride to Lima when she had been nice enough to be willing to drive the 2 hours to Columbus just to pick him up. So he managed to make small talk with her about school and New York all while wishing he could just lean his head against the window and take a nap. They made good time, however. It was just turning 4 when they got to the Andersons' house.

"Blaine has glee until 5 today, then he'll be home," Angelica said, rather unnecessarily. "Are you hungry at all? I could make you something to eat while you wait."

"Um, no, thank you," said Kurt. He was desperate to be alone, even if just for a few minutes. "I'll just go wait in Blaine's room if you don't mind."

"Oh, no, of course not, Honey. Go on upstairs. I'll send Blaine up the minute he gets home," Angelica said with a smile. "He's so excited to see you. He hasn't talked about anything else for weeks."

"I'm excited to see him, too. If you'll excuse me…" Kurt headed for the stairs. He knew he had just brushed off his boyfriend's mom, but he just really needed some quiet. He hoped she would understand as he pushed open the door to Blaine's bedroom.

Everything looked exactly the same as it always did. Blaine's old polo and fencing trophies, the navy walls, the framed picture of Kurt on the dresser. Even the bed was the same.

Kurt knew if he sat on the bed, he would fall asleep, no questions asked. He was already distinctly rumpled from traveling all day, and sleeping now would definitely not improve that. Instead, Kurt sat down at Blaine's desk.

Despite the chair being rather uncomfortable, Kurt found himself starting to nod off. _No,_ he thought. _I've been up too long to fall asleep mere minutes before Blaine gets home. I have to find something to do._ Kurt dug around in the desk drawers until he finds paper and pencil_. Might as well start on the next sketch_, Kurt thought as he began to draw. The pencil scratched methodically over the paper until Kurt's head finally drooped down to rest on his chest as his resolve left him and he fell asleep.

…

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Blaine called from the kitchen half an hour later as slammed the door behind him. "Is Kurt here yet?"

"Welcome home, darling. How was your day?" Angelica asked, coming into the kitchen, still clutching her romance novel. "I thought you had glee today."

"I did," Blaine replied, pulling his cardigan off and handing it to his mother, "but Mr. Schuester let me out early because I told him Kurt was coming into town today. We went over the songs for the first half of rehearsal, but for the second half we were going to be practicing the dance for Bulletproof, but I already know it so I got to leave. Brittany's there so she'll be able to help Mr. Schue teach the choreography if he needs it."

"I don't think I know the song Bulletproof," Mrs. Anderson said, oblivious to her son's antsy glances towards the stairs. "Are you singing that one?"

"No, Tina is," Blaine answered hurriedly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Couldn't his mom tell that he wanted to see his boyfriend? "It came out a few years ago. La Roux sings it."

Angelica opened her mouth to inquire further, but Blaine interrupted her. "Is Kurt here yet?" he asked again.

"What? Oh. Oh yeah. Oh, I'm sorry, Blaine!" Angelica flustered. "Go on up and see him. He's waiting in your room for you. We got back just over thirty minutes ago."

"You're the best," Blaine said, pecking his mom on the cheek before rocketing upstairs to his bedroom.

Outside his closed door, Blaine straightened his bowtie and smoothed his gelled hair before tapping his door open. He immediately spotted his boyfriend sitting in his swivel chair, his head resting on the desk. "Hey, Kurt? I'm home."

Kurt didn't respond.

"You okay?" Blaine questioned, approaching his motionless boyfriend. Kurt let out a sudden, rasping snore and Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Kurt's usually perfectly styled hair was splayed across his desk and his porcelain cheek was pressed against a piece of paper, mouth parted slightly. Blaine carefully slid the paper out from under Kurt's lax face and, upon further inspection, found it to be a skillfully drawn sketch of a model that looked very much like Blaine, wearing a slim fitting suit. Kurt usually would text Blaine pictures of his latest sketch, but Blaine had never seen this one before. He soon realized why when he noticed the pencil still resting in Kurt's slack hand.

Blaine chuckled to himself and gently rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt? Wake up, baby. I'm home." Kurt broke off mid-snore with a whine.

"Noooo," Kurt scrunched his face adorably.

"You have to get up, love. You can't sleep on the desk. You're going to drool all over your pretty drawing," Blaine tried to reason, pressing small kisses to the side of his boyfriend's pale neck. "Why aren't you on the bed? It's got to be way more comfortable than this old chair." Kurt turned his head to the other side and mumbled something incoherently.

Blaine smiled. How could one person be so damn cute? "What was that, baby? I didn't hear you."

Kurt managed to sit up and lean his head against his boyfriend though he remained mostly asleep. "I can't go to bed. I have to wait for Blaine to get home. I love him," he mumbled into Blaine's side.

"I _am_ home, Kurt," Blaine laughed. "You can go to bed if you want to," he said, stroking Kurt's chestnut hair, which was sticking up on one side from being slept on.

"Noooo," Kurt insisted. "I have to wait for Blaine."

"That's okay," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, playing along. "Let's sit on the bed and we'll wait for him together."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm," Kurt sighed, his face still pressed into Blaine's side. "Okay," he permitted.

Blaine managed to pull his sleepy boyfriend to his feet, wrapping an arm around his shoulders for support. Kurt blearily opened his eyes as they slowly shuffled across the room to the bed.

"Just a little bit further. Oop, watch your foot," Blaine warned as Kurt struck his toe against the footboard of Blaine's large bed. "There we go," Blaine whispered, gently lowering Kurt into a sitting position. Feeling the bed under him, Kurt instinctively scooted over to his usual side and lay down.

Blaine had just finished pulling of Kurt's shoes and lain down beside his boyfriend when Kurt seemed to wake up a bit more. "Blaine? When did you get home?" Kurt's pale blue-green eyes cracked open to meet Blaine's hazel gaze.

"Just now, darling," Blaine said, leaning over to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose. "Look, Kurt. I know you worked so hard to make all these plans for us tonight, but I am just too exhausted from school and glee to go anywhere tonight."

"Oh. Are you sure?" Kurt asked, brows furrowing in tired concern.

"Yeah. I'm really tired," Blaine lied. "Let's just take a nap then watch some movies in bed."

"Okay. That's fine with me," Kurt said, snuggling up to Blaine and resting his head against his boyfriend's defined chest. It wasn't thirty seconds later that Blaine heard Kurt's gently rasping snore resume. He reached his hand up to card through Kurt's silky soft hair. It didn't matter that they didn't keep their plans for the night. They had plenty of time for dinner and a movie. They had the rest of their lives together.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction so yeah, I know it sucks.**


End file.
